lostpediafandomcom_he-20200213-history
ארצות הברית
בארה"ב, שם משתמשים בשפה האנגלית, שמה של התוכנית אבודים הינו lost (לוׁסְט). 200px|left|thumb שידורי אבודים בארה"ב בארה"ב, הסדרה אבודים משודרת בתחנת הטלויזיה ABC. שמות הפרקים באנגלית עונה 1 פיילוט חלק 1 – "Pilot, Part 1" פיילוט חלק 2 – "Pilot, Part 2" טאבולה ראסה – "Tabula Rasa" הליכה – "Walkabout" הארנב הלבן – "White Rabbit" בית השמש העולה – "House of the Rising Sun" העש – "The Moth" איש ההונאה – "Confidence Man" בידוד – "Solitary" גודל על ידי אחר – "Raised by Another" לכל הבוקרים הטובים ביותר יש בעיות-אב – "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" מה שזה לא יהיה – "Whatever the Case May Be" לבבות ומחשבות – "Hearts and Minds" מיוחד – "Special" השיבה הביתה – "Homecoming" מחוץ לחוק – "Outlaws" בתרגום... – "...In Translation" מספרים – "Numbers" אל מתוך המכונה – "Deus Ex Machina" אל תפגע – "Do No Harm" טובת הכלל – "The Greater Good" נולדה לברוח – "Born to Run" יציאת מצרים - חלק 1 – "Exodus, Part 1" יציאת מצרים - חלק 2 – "Exodus, Part 2" עונה 2 איש מדע, איש אמונה – "Man of Science, Man of Faith" נסחף בזרם – "Adrift" הכוונה – "Orientation" כולם שונאים את הוגו – "Everybody Hates Hugo" ונמצא..– "...And Found" ננטשה – "Abandoned" 48 הימים האחרים – "The Other 48 Days" התנגשות – "Collision" מה קייט עשתה – "What Kate Did" מזמור כ"ג – "The rd Psalm" קבוצת הצייד – "The Hunting Party" אש + מים – "Fire + Water" ההונאה הגדולה – "The Long Con" אחד מהם – "One of Them" חופשת לידה – "Maternity Leave" האמת כולה – "The Whole Truth" נעילה – "Lockdown" דייב – "Dave" אות מצוקה – "S.O.S." שניים לדרך – "Two for the Road" ? – "?" שלוש דקות – "Three Minutes" לחיות ביחד, למות לבד – "Live Together, Die Alone" עונה 3 הזכוכית – "The Glass Ballerina" הנחיות נוספות – "Further Instructions" כל אדם לעצמו – "Every Man for Himself" מחיר החיים – "The Cost of Living" אני מסכימה – "I Do" לא בפורטלנד – "Not in Portland" הבזקים אל מול עינייך – "Flashes Before Your Eyes" גר בארץ נוכרייה – "Stranger in a Strange Land" טרישה טאנקה מתה – "Tricia Tanaka Is Dead" הקלד 77 – "Enter 77" משלוח אוויר – "Par Avion" האיש מטלהאסי – "The Man from Tallahassee" חשיפה – "Exposé" נותרה מאחור – "Left Behind" אחד מאיתנו – "One of Us" מלכוד-22 – "Catch-22" D.O.C – "D.O.C." תא המעצר – "The Brig" האדם מאחורי הפרגוד – "The Man Behind the Curtain" מצעד הלהיטים – "Greatest Hits" מבעד למראה – "Through the Looking Glass" עונה 4 תחילת הסוף – "The Beginning of the End" אושרו כמתים – "Confirmed Dead" הכלכלן – "The Economist" אגטאון – "Eggtown" הקבוע – "The Constant" האישה האחרת – "The Other Woman" ג'י יאון – "Ji Yeon" פגוש את קווין ג'ונסון – "Meet Kevin Johnson" צורת התרחשות העתיד – "The Shape of Things to Come" זכרון טוב מהבית – "Something Nice Back Home" קדחת הבקתה – "Cabin Fever" אין כמו בבית - חלק 1 – "There's No Place Like Home, Part 1" אין כמו בבית - חלק 2 ו-3 – "There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3" שמות הדמויות * Jack Shephard - ג'ק שפרד * James "Sawyer" Ford - ג'יימס "סוייר" פורד * Charlie Pace - צ'ארלי פייס * Kate Austen - קייט אוסטין * Michael Dawson - מייקל דוסון * Walt Lloyd - וולט לויד * Vincent - וינסנט * Sayid Jarrah - סעיד ג'ארה * Hugo "Hurley" Reyes - הוגו "הארלי" רייס * John Locke -ג'ון לוק * Jin-Soo Kwon - ג'ין סו קוון * Sun-Hwa Kwon - סאן ווה קוון * Boone Carlyle - בון קארלייל * Shannon Rutherford - שאנון רות'רפורד * Claire Littleton - קלייר ליטלטון * Aaron Littleton - אהרון ליטלטון * Rose Nadler - רוז נאדלר * Bernard Nadler - ברנרד נאדלר * Ana Lucia Cortez - אנה לוסיה קורטז * Libby - ליבי * Mr. Eko - מר אקו * Desmond Hume - דזמונד היום * Cindy Chandler - סינדי צ'אנדלר * Ethan Rom - אית'ן רום * Danielle Rousseau - דניאל רוסו * Henry Gale - הנרי גייל * Ben Linus - בן ליינוס * Juliet Burke - ג'ולייט בורק * Charlotte Lewis - שארלוט לואיס * Miles Straume - מיילס סטורם * Daniel Faraday - דניאל פאראדיי קישורים חיצוניים אבודים באבודימפדיה האנגלית (lostpedia) en:United_States_of_America de:Vereinigte Staaten in Lost pl:USA קטגוריה:רשימת מדינות